warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hedgecraft Apprentice
“I know little of the arts of the hedge … but I am eager to learn.” ::—Anonymous Hedgecraft Apprentice Practitioners of Hedgecraft choose Apprentices carefully. Most are family of existing Hedgefolk, but a significant minority are chosen for their natural talents, or because they are one of the Blessed Few: those blessed by the Gods with the power to empower their Hedgecraft. The life of an Apprentice is typically a harsh one, with most existing as little more than servants to their masters, running errands, chopping wood, mopping floors, and so forth. Eventually, the Apprentice will be taught all the skills of a Hedge Master, and will be freed to make his own way in the world. A Day in the Life A Hedgecraft Apprentice endures a harsh existence from dawn to dusk. They perform gruelling tasks for the Hedge Masters who train them. Although much of what they learn is invaluable to their journeys in becoming a Hedge Master, the Hedge Apprentices are often treated little better than Servants, and perform many arduous, mundane tasks for their teachers. At daybreak, the Hedgecraft Apprentice cooks breakfast for his Master, and then assists him in preparing for the day’s activities. This may range from packing for a journey to something more esoteric, like preparing ingredients for a potion, or gathering materials for a ritual. As the day goes on, the Apprentice becomes less a Servant and more an observer, watching the Master interact with others, and learning the secrets of the Master’s work. Although the Apprentice may leave his Master for brief periods in order to obtain materials or to deliver a message, the Apprentice’s Master will encourage him to remain as close to him as possible, and to ask questions. Masters rarely lecture – instead, they prefer their students to learn by watching and doing. The Apprentice gets the chance to learn by doing towards the end of the day, as the Master’s tasks are completed. At this time, the Master may demand that the Apprentice creates a poultice, or mixes an elixir, depending on the Apprentice’s level of experience and what was observed that day. The Master observes the Apprentice’s work, but does not comment until the task at hand is completed. Though their days are hard, Hedgecraft Apprentices have the opportunity to learn much from their Masters, provided that they pay attention to details and listen carefully. Those that do so find themselves on the path to success. Rites of Passage When a person becomes a Hedgecraft Apprentice, he must observe certain initiation rites before he can be accepted into the realms of Hedgecraft. Though different regions may observe different variations of this initiation, one main event is common to them all. The main rite begins on a night with a full moon, preferably near the time of solstice. At this time, the Apprentice-to-be and his Master head to a large hedge, with a knife, a vial of animal blood and the silvery leaves of the Dormantis Flower, a rare plant with extremely poisonous berries. Under the moonlight, the Master makes a small cut in the Apprentice’s palm. He pours the animal blood into the cut, and then uses the leaves to bandage the wound. This represents the Apprentice’s commitment to understanding the world of man, animal and plants, and how all three weave together. Once this is completed, the Master and Apprentice both repeat a solemn oath asking for the blessing of the gods, and the Apprentice promises to use the art of Hedgecraft in ways that will bring honour to the profession. Source * Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition: Shades of Empire ** : pg. 58 ** : pg. 59 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition: Career Compendium ** : pg. 98 Category:Empire Careers Category:Hedge Wizards Category:A Category:H